Day Dreamer
by DayDreamer2000
Summary: This story is based off of the series Yu Yu Hakusho. Please go to my profile page to read all the basic info on this story and who the author really is. This is a love story between the Yu Yu characters and a one of my own. It's not like any other!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bunny woke up and got ready for her day. She turned on her I-pod and danced along her room getting dressed in ripped jean shorts, a laced cami, and a light v-neck over shirt. She threw her hair up in a messy bun and perfected her looks with make-up and freshly brushed teeth.

Bunny headed down stairs to see who else was awake. There was no one in the foyer or the kitchen. She looked in the living room and dining room and there was no one there either. As she made her way to the pool she herd music coming from the weight room. When she got there she saw her most favorite image. Yusuke and Kuwabara were shirtless and lifting weights! Kuwabara slammed his weights down at the sight of Bunny and shouted, "Hey Beautiful! You slept in longer than we do! Hahaha! " Yusuke looked up from what he was doing and said, "Ha! Yeah, would ya look at that! Sleeping Beauty finally woke up!" Then the two boys were in your face and Kuwabara said, "So who was your prince charming that kissed you awake?" Bunny softly pressed her lips on Kuwabara's mouth and then said, "Well, Kuwabara, I guess you did." Kuwabara was speechless and Yusuke busted up with laughter! After chatting with the boys for a while she left them to their training and went to go find Hiei.

Ever since they met, Bunny and Hiei knew they had strong feelings for each other. Those feelings only got worse and deeper as they went through each battle together. Every time Hiei got hurt, Bunny would freak out and every time Bunny would get hurt, Hiei would get severely upset. They know each other to the deepest imperfections of their souls. Yet, with that said, Hiei has never admitted that his feelings toward Bunny are feelings of deep love. Everyone on the team knows that the two of them love each other. Boton and Keiko constantly try to get them to kiss and admit their feelings. Unfortunately their plans never work.

Bunny found Hiei outside sitting by the lake. She always felt a little embarrassed by him because she knew he could hear her pounding heart. "Hey Hiei!" she said with a smile on her face. He didn't respond to her greeting. He glanced up at her then glanced away quickly when he heard her heart skip a beat. She sat down next to him and he sighed and said, "Bunny, why do you torture yourself by being around me? I know it causes you pain." Bunny leaned against his shoulder and said, "No, Hiei, I like being around you. I feel. . .I feel safe." Hiei smirked and said, "Hn, that's dumb. I could probably kill you if I wanted to. You always let your guard down when you're around me. Maybe if I killed you all these feelings would vanish." Bunny sighed and said, "Oh Hiei just give into it for five minutes. Drop the tough guy act. No one is around to see that you have a heart so can we just be us for a minute? Just Hiei and Bunny." Bunny nuzzled herself against Hiei's side and entwined her fingers with his. He sighed but then after a minute he gave in to her request and relaxed.

When Bunny got back to the house she heard that the girls were there. Keiko, Boton, and Ukina were waiting for her in the kitchen. Kurama was making mixed drinks and she could tell the girls had already had their first batch. "Bunny!" They all screamed when she walked in. The girls came over at least twice a week. Tonight they were there for pizza and a few rounds of truth or dare. Only tonight was different that the others. Tonight everyone was in on trying to get Bunny and Hiei to get together. Of course Bunny and Hiei had no idea what was going on or what was going to happen in the evenings events.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone had eaten a ton of pizza and now they were all sitting in a lose circle in the foyer of the house. Thanks to Kurama, even Hiei was going to play. He promised it would be entertaining and so Hiei said he would try it. The circle sat with Yusuke, then Keiko, then Ukina, then Kuwabara, then Bunny, then Boton, then Kurama and Hiei. Yusuke started by spinning the bottle. The top of the bottle stopped in front of Boton. "Boton, truth or dare? I dare ya to pick dare!" "Oh fine Yusuke! Dare!" Yusuke thought for a moment and then said, "well alright I dare you to switch seats with Hiei." "Well that one is easy," said Boton as she switched spots with Hiei. Hiei got up and moved to sit next to Bunny. His hand brushed hers when he sat down and her cheeks burned red. Boton spun the bottle and it landed on Bunny. "Bunny, truth or dare?" Bunny gulped and said, "Truth, only because I don't trust you." Boton smiled and said, "Ok then how about telling us how many lovers you've had in the past." "Oh that's a good one Boton!" said Kuwabara. "uh well a lot I guess. I mean it depends on what you mean by lovers. People I love or people I've slept with? Or humans I have slept with or demons?" asked Bunny. Boton answered, "well how many beings have you slept with?" "But Boton you already know that answer. Everyone knows that I cannot resist a hot body." Then Hiei snapped and said, "Just answer the dumb question so we can get on with this stupid game!" Then Kuwabara said, "Down lover boy, it's just a game." "Do you have a death wish, Kuwabara? Who are you calling lover boy?" "You, shrimpy." "45!", shouted Bunny. "I have been with 45 demons and humans combined, from what I can remember. Considering my past history of drug abuse and partying I would like to say, that is a small number compared to some." Everyone was quiet for a moment and Bunny spun the bottle. It landed on Kurama and she dared him to punch Kuwabara in the face. He did and everyone giggled at Kuwabara's silly expression. Kurama's bottle landed on Hiei. "Hiei, I dare you to lick Bunny's ear." Everyone busted out laughing because Kurama never said silly things like that. Hiei and Bunny had the oddest expressions on their faces. "That's all you could dare me to do, Kurama? Fine then." "Wait what? Ew, Hiei! Do not lick my ear!" But it was too late. Hiei's tongue was circling around the crevasses of Bunny's left ear only to her surprise it more seductive than disgusting. He stopped and herd giggles from the women in the room. Bunny was beating red as she spun the bottle. It landed on Ukina. Bunny knew she couldn't make Ukina do anything bad because it would be mean. Ukina was too nice to be picked on. "Um, Ukina, Truth or Dare?" "Dare please!" Everyone was shocked at that! She always picked truth! "Oh! Well ok then, let me think. I dare you to kiss Kuwabara on the cheek." Kuwabara and Ukina went beat red and the rest of the room besides Hiei, cracked up! "Um ok Bunny." Ukina brushed her lips against Kuwabara's cheek. Everyone "aw"-ed and giggled at their moment. Just then Bunny felt Hiei's energy spike for a second. His body twitched and she noticed it. Kuwabara and Ukina were the only two in the room that were oblivious to the fact that Hiei was Ukina's twin brother. That only made it funnier for everyone else because Hiei despised Kuwabara and Kuwabara was in love with Ukina.

The game continued for a while longer until Boton dared Hiei to kiss Bunny. That's when things got hairy. "Why would I want to do that, Boton?" Hiei glared at Boton when he asked this and little sparks of energy flew out of his bandaged arm. Boton gulped and said, "Well why wouldn't you? I mean look at her, Hiei. She is perfect in every way imaginable- there is not one flaw to her name!" "Boton he already knows that I'm perfect." Yusuke yelled, "Aw c'mon Hiei! Give Bunns a good ole' peck on the lips." Kurama added, "And besides, Hiei, Boton did dare you." "Guy's listen, you're all taking this too far! If Hiei doesn't want to kiss Bunny in front of us maybe we should just leave him alone." "Yeah guys, Keiko is right. Hiei has had many chances to kiss me in the past. I already came to peace with the fact that if he won't kiss me when were battling for our lives and the world is about to end then he is not ever going to. So let's just stop messing with him about it." After Bunny made her speech, Hiei got up and walked out of the room. Shortly after Hiei left the night's festivities ended. Ukina went home, Kurama and Kuwabara went to bed, Keiko slipped away with Yusuke, and Boton spent the night with Bunny.

Bunny and Boton had been best friends since the beginning. They were like sisters, they were so close. Plus they both had a passion for fashion, shopping, and hot men. The night was still young as it was only 11pm and Boton and Bunny decided to go for a late night swim. They went to the indoor pool. The pool was in a room made out of glass windows and had big double doors that lead to the patio and out-door pool. Boton asked Bunny, "So what was all that tonight? Has Hiei really never kissed you?" "Not once." "Aw, Bunny, that must really hurt. I know you really like him." "I don't just like him, Boton, I love him. I have always loved him and he knows it. Or at least I think he does. He has to know how I feel. We've had so many moments together. Like, moments where he brushes up against me and my heart stops or when we sit side by side or all those times I grabbed onto his hand when I got scared on a mission. One time during the Dark Tournament he pushed me against the wall to tell me not to get killed and I was sure he was about to kiss me." "Aw, Bunny, it is Hiei we are talking about. You know he is just stubborn and heck after growing up without love, maybe he just doesn't know how it works. Maybe he does not know how to love you back or accept you in that way." "Yeah you have a point. But how do I show him? He puts on this tough guy act and never lets his guard down for a second, even when we are at home. Sometimes I just wish my feelings for him would go away but the thought of never seeing him again only makes the pain worse." "Well maybe you need to make the first move." "Boton, I already have! Time and time again. Like today we were sitting by the lake and I was holding his hand and leaning against him with my eyes closed and gave him the perfect opportunity to make a move and he still did nothing!" "Huh, that is odd. Any other guy would have jumped on that chance." "I know!" "Well I hate to this but, maybe he doesn't find you attractive." Bunny splashed Boton with water and shouted, "What do you mean he doesn't think I'm attractive! I'm hot as hell, Boton! I fight, I'm a demon, I have a great body, I am totally feminine, and I actually have feelings for that jackass so why in the world would he not find me attractive!" "Geez! Calm down Bunny or he'll hear you!" "I hope he dose hear me! That bastard had better not like someone else! I'll kill him!" "Bunny, it was just a thought. My goodness get over yourself!"

Bunny and Boton got into a water fight not knowing that they were indeed being watched. Hiei was outside in the trees with his Jagan Eye open. He hated that he was so easy to read. Of course he knew that Bunny loved him. He just did not know how to love her back. She intimidated him in so many ways. She was so perfect with her long slender legs and her silky hair and her big green eyes. Her touch made him spark with feelings of passion and at the same time, hate. He hated her for making him so weak and then he hated himself for hurting her by not showing her how he felt. He wanted to just take her away somewhere where it was just the two of them and no one was there to distract their love. That would never work though because they were a part of a team and this team, no matter how much he wanted to deny it, was the only family he ever really had. They were the only people that did not reject him. With Bunny things just got all confusing. Plus, she was so experienced with love and he had no idea where to start. He had never made love or kissed anyone. His whole life was about revenge and power; he never had time for any of that other stuff. Thinking about all of this just made him even more upset. He closed his Jagan and went on with his night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the morning, Bunny got up early from a weird dream. She went down to the kitchen to get something to drink. Hiei was sitting at the breakfast table, juice in his hand. She tried not to sound too excited to see him. "Good morning, Hiei." "Is it morning already? I hadn't noticed." "Why? Have you been up all night?" "Hn, what's it to you?" Bunny rolled her eyes and sat down at the table across from him. "Nothing, I was just making conversation, Hiei." It was quiet for a moment as they drank their juice and then Hiei got sentimental. "Why?" "Why? What?" "Why do you love me?" Bunny was taken back by his question. "I don't know, Hiei. Maybe it's because of your past." "So you feel sorry for me, then?" "No not at all. If you didn't go through that you would not be as strong as you are today and besides we would have never met. I feel as though I know your soul. It is as if you and I are connected in some way. All I know for sure is that I do not like it when you're not around." "Hn, agreed." "So what does that mean? Are you admitting you love me too?" Hiei was quiet for a minute and then he said, "I don't know what love is, so I cannot tell you that I love you. All I can say is that I am attracted to you in every way possible and I do not like being away from you." They were both quiet for a moment and then Bunny said, "Okay."

When Boton woke up it was because Bunny had jumped on the bed and started yelling at her, "Boton! Boton! Wake up! I have great news! Hiei said he had feeling for me! He admitted that he did not like when we were apart! Boton whatever your plan was last night, you did it! It worked!" Boton flew up out of bed and started shouting back, "Oh my goodness! It worked? Yea! Go Bunny!" The two girls danced around the room and shouted and giggled. "But, wait, Bunny! What happens now?" "Now I make my move and show him how to love me. I'm going to go all out, Boton! I'm going to show him how irresistible I can be and the whole love thing will just come out of him! Just wait and see!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few weeks had passed by and those weeks had been filled of separate missions and long hours at work. Every time she got to be alone with Hiei she wore skimpy clothing and held her body a certain way when she moved around. She was impressed he had so much self control. Tonight she was planning on forcing herself on him. It was her last plan of attack.

Bunny knew Hiei was in the weight room working out. She also knew that he enjoyed swimming after his work outs. She wore a skimpy black bikini and sashayed down to the pool. She grabbed a pool chair and laid out on it as if she were tanning. She placed her arms at her sides so her body was exposed. Then she just laid there and pretended that she was sleeping. Her only fault was that she actually fell asleep! Hiei arrived at the pool sometime later and when he got there he saw exactly what she had wanted him to see. Her body laying there, completely vulnerable. Hiei walked over to her and realized she was passed out. He stared down at her and to his surprise he was slowly leaning down next to her. All he could think about was the odd force that was pulling them together. He found himself so close to her that he was almost touching her lips with his own but, suddenly he realized what he was about to do and stopped just as hip lips brushed against hers. He did not know what he was thinking. She shifted her body in the chair and he vanished from her side in an instant. When Bunny woke up she saw that Hiei was nowhere around. Seeing as how she was already in her bathing suit she decided to take a swim before she went to bed. She jumped in the pool with her eyes closed and when she got to the top of the water she flattened out her body and floated along the water. She was really tired and knew she shouldn't be in the pool when she was sleepy but she was so relaxed that she didn't want to move. She found her eyes shutting and her body sinking into the depths of the water. She drifted further and further down until she hit the bottom. She just laid there with her eyes shut which scared the death out of Hiei, who had been in the pool the entire time. He had been swimming under the water, watching her. When she hit the bottom he quickly swam to her side and pulled her body to the surface and out of the pool. "Bunny! You idiot! What the hell were you thinking?" Bunny opened her eyes and said, "Hiei? What are you doing here?" "Never mind that! What were you thinking sleeping in the pool, and at this time of night! What if I wasn't around? You would have drowned and no one would have found you till morning! What on Earth were you thinking-". Bunny cut Hiei off by placing her mouth over his and kissing him softly on the lips. Hiei froze, not knowing what to do. Bunny pulled him down on top of her and ran her fingers through his hair. Then Hiei realized what was happening and he let his body take control of his emotions. He pulled her closer to him and moved his lips so that they molded against hers. They passionately made-out for at least 5 minutes until Bunny pushed him off of her to catch her breath.

Hiei looked over at Bunny and was about to say something but was interrupted by Yusuke running into the room. "Hey! There you two are. Koenma has an urgent mission for us; we have to report to spirit world in like, ten minutes so get ready." Yusuke looked at Bunny with a question in his eye but she smiled and reassured him that everything was ok. Hiei got up and then helped Bunny up on her feet. She sashayed out of the room with Hiei speechless behind her.

Ten minutes later the Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and Bunny gathered in the foyer and went through the portal to spirit world. Bunny lead the way to Koenma's office and once there she walked up to Koenma and sat on his lap. Koenma had always had a thing for Bunny and was not able to resist her charm. Of course that meant that whenever Bunny was around, Koenma was in his adult body. "Hiya hot stuff. What's the dillio?" said Bunny as she playfully ran her fingers through Koenma's hair. The rest of the team just stood in a lose line in front of his desk. "Um, well Bunny I got word that one of my father's spy's has been catnapped, literally." "Catnapped? Like kidnapped by cats?" asked Kuwabara. "Yes, only in this case the cat clan of demon world. They live in a castle surrounded by demon world's largest cat demons and their fortress is nearly impenetrable. Bunny, this mission lies souly on your stealthy-ness. Kurama, we could really use Yoko's help with this one too. Yusuke and Kuwabara, you two will guard the portal and help the others get to the castle. The spy's name is Domone. He will be with the leader of the group. Her plan is to torture him for spirit world information. This mission should be relatively easy. Any questions?" Yusuke answered," no questions binky breath, let's get this over with."

Bunny put her headphones in her ears and turned on her "whoop-ass playlist". Kurama turned into Yoko and Bunny said, "Hello Mr. Sexy." Hiei glared at Yoko and Yoko smirked and said, "Last one to witches layer is a rotten egg." "Is that a bet, fox boy?" "Ohh yeah." Then the team was surrounded by cat demons. Kuwabara and Yusuke tore through the group while Bunny, Yoko, and Hiei charged through the forest and into the castle. Bunny and Yoko leapt from the top of a tree into the second floor window of the castle and Hiei followed behind them. The room they landed in was full of red laser beams. Yoko's hair got caught in one of lasers and a few strands were burned off and fell to the floor. Bunny said, "I got this, boys. Follow my lead." She swung her legs and body in and around the lasers with ease and Yoko and Hiei followed her moves. Bunny's foot slipped and she got burned on her leg. Hiei shouted, "Bunny!" Yoko asked, "Are you all right?" Bunny answered," Oh I'm fine. It's just a little blood." Then all of a sudden the lasers started to move and swirl around the room. "Oh shit! Let's move! Don't let them hit you!" After a few burns here and there they were able to get out of the laser room and to the stair case that lead to the tower. They had to fight off a couple of demons but nothing serious. Hiei easily sliced through anything that came in Bunny's way. Once they got to the top of the castle they were able to rescue Domone. Yoko fought off the cat demons while Hiei took on their leader and Bunny saved Domone. Domone was strapped down in a chair and was beat up pretty badly. He was really good looking though! Spiky black hair, muscular body, and stellar facial features, Bunny was satisfied. "Domone, My name is Bunny and Koenma sent me to rescue you. Your safe now so don't worry, were going to get you home."

The team escaped with Domone and went back to spirit world. Yoko and Bunny took Domone to the spirit world hospital while the others went back to Koenma to report. On the way from the hospital to Koenma's office Yoko pulled Bunny aside and into an empty storage room. "Yoko?" Yoko pushed Bunny up against the wall began to feel her up. "Yoko? What are you doing?" He brushed his lips along her neck and whispered in her ear, "Don't resist me Bunny. Let me have my fun before Suichi takes over again." Yoko's hand ran down Bunny's side and snaked in between her thighs. She moaned at his touch and his lips found hers. He whispered again, "Goodbye my love." Then suddenly Bunny was not kissing Yoko anymore, she was kissing Kurama. Kurama had his eyes wide open and when his lips stopped moving, Bunny opened her eyes. Kurama let go of her at once and said, "Bunny? What was going on?" "Um, well I didn't start it! Yoko asked me not to resist and well Kurama your hot and all but Yoko is just steamy and he is always locked up inside of you and all. I was just letting him have his fun for a minute." "And Hiei?" "Well it's not like him and I are an item! Hell we are nothing but two people with feelings, that's all. But listen he doesn't have to know about this Kurama!" "For your sake I hope he never finds out. How many times have you and Yoko done that?" "Well only once before but he kissed me last time he was around. Don't punish him for it, I was a willing participant." "Fine, let's just get back to the office." Once in Koenma's Office the team was sent back home.

Mostly everyone was asleep by the time Bunny got out of the shower. She put on her pj's and walked over to Hiei's room. She knocked on the door and heard him say, "who is it?" "It's me, can I come in?" The door opened and Bunny walked in to see Hiei shirtless and laying on top of his bed. "What do you want?" She walked over to the side of his bed and said, "Do you mind if I sleep next to you tonight?" His door closed behind her and she took that as a yes. She laid down next to him. He rolled over on his side so that his back was facing her. She went to touch his chiseled back but didn't. She just laid there and fell asleep to the sound of his breathing.


	5. Chapter 5 lemon

Chapter 5

When Bunny woke up it was morning and Hiei was nowhere around. She decided to snoop through his room and see if she could scoop up any dirt. She failed miserably. The only thing Hiei owned that was not clothing were his pearl necklaces and his sword. His room was very plain too. The majority of everything was black. Black curtains, black lamp shades, black pillows, black bed, black furniture, and so on. Bunny was looking at his clothes when she was surprised by Hiei. "Looking for something?" he said. Bunny was in shock, he came out of his bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waste. It took her a minute to answer him. "Um. No not at all. Just looking at your clothes. Now I understand why your always wearing the same three outfits, you have nothing else." Hiei looked at her with seductive eyes and stared walking towards her. She was still standing in front of his dresser and as he walked closer her heart began to pound heavily in her chest. He walked up to her, his still wet body glistening less than an inch away from her. He reached over her arm and grabbed a pair of boxers out of his drawer. His body brushed up against hers and her stopped beating. He leaned away from her and smirked. She caught her breath and said, "what's so funny?" He leaned in towards her so their lips almost met and whispered, "This is. I love the way your body reacts to mine. Although I am bit worried as to what to would happen if we mated. I mean if I make your heart stop by brushing by you what will happen when I'm actually inside of you?" He stared down at Bunny for a moment and could see that she was deep in thought about that topic. After a moment she looked up at him and said, "Well Hiei I guess we are just going to have to figure that out." She placed her hands at the knot of his towel and grinned. He quickly removed her hands and said, "Maybe we will but that's not my first priority right now. Kurama said he wished to talked to me this morning and I'm rather late, so if you don't mind I need to get dressed now." "Go ahead. I'm not complaining. Ever since we met I have wanted to know what IT looked like. It must be powerful like you." In less than a second Hiei was holding his door open and said, "No really. Leave now." Bunny pouted and left Hiei alone. She went to her room to get ready for her day.

Hiei met Kurama in the library. That was Kurama's favorite room and he could always be found there. "Kurama." "Hiei." "I have a problem." "How can I help?" "Well, Bunny wants to mate." Kurama laughed at Hiei and said, "Well I cant imagine that as a problem. Unless. . .Hiei? Are you making a confession here? Do you not like females?" Hiei glared at Kurama and darkly said, "Of course I like females. I just don't know how to be with one." "Oh! So your asking for advice, then?" "You know you're the only person I can really trust Kurama. All my life I have always had my goals and I lived to complete them. I never had time for love or so called romances. I don't know what to do." "So your worried you wont satisfy her because you're a virgin and she is not." Hiei didn't answer so Kurama went on. "Well Hiei I myself have only ever been with a woman twice before and it was the same one. Yoko on the other hand has had his fair share and he defiantly knows how to get Bunny in his pants." "You slept with her?" "My other self has almost gotten to bed, yes. But I believe the question was how do you?" "Hn. I just don't know what to do." "Well first you have to just give into your instincts, Hiei. Mating is something we demons do. Bunny happens to be a pro at it so Im sure if you just follow your instincts she will be satisfied enough. But, Hiei, I warn you to discus your relationship with her before you make any moves. Im guessing you plan on mating for life as is normal. We all know she loves you but sex is like candy for her so it dosent mean the same thing." "Hn. Thank you, Kurama. . . .Oh and if you tell anybody we had this conversation-" "Yes I know you'll do terrible things to me. I understand."

After thinking about it all day, Hiei came to a conclusion that in order to make Bunny his, he had to be so good that she yearned for him and only him. With that said he snuck into her room after the rest of the house was asleep and began to experiment.

Bunny usually slept in skanky French lingerie and tonight was no exception. She had on this lacy black push up bra and panties and once Hiei saw them he had a strong urge to rip them off of her and trust his body to her. He controlled himself though. He began by waking her up. He turned her over in her bed and straddled her, then bent down to kiss her on the lips. Once she opened her eyes in shock, he moved his hands so that they were on her hips. He lifted her hips so that they were pressing against his growing member as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and was taken back by the situation. She felt the lump in his boxers and quickly understood what was going on. Hiei began kissing her entire body. He trailed the kisses over her breasts and down her torso. He nibbled at her belly button and then licked his way down to her panties. Bunny began to breathe heavily as he did this and then he slid her panties down her legs and threw them to the side. His instincts took over him as he began licking the space between her thighs. She gasped for air as he licked up and down her entry way until she finally came in his mouth. He licked up her juices and then without warning he ripped off his boxers and shoved himself into her. She moaned at his unexpected entry and her nails dug into his back. He was so overcome with hunger in that area that he did not wait for her to adjust to his size. He began pounding away at her, thrusting himself in and out of her as hard as he could. She cried out when he hit her G Spot and when he realized what that area did he began to hit it over and over again. He sat up and grabbed her so she was on top of his lap as he continued to push her on top of him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and began to help him along by bouncing up and down. The bed was shaking, their bodies were pounding together, he was grunting, she was moaning. . .until finally Hiei came and Bunny felt their juices mix together. She began flexing her pelvic muscles to make the feeling last longer but that only worked for a moment as Hiei slowed down and began to pull out of her. She quickly stopped him and said, "No! This feels so right. . .I want you in me, Hiei. . .just stay in there for a while. . .lets go to sleep like this. . . please. " Hiei placed their bodies back into a laying position on her bed and he did as she wished. He was so rough and powerful in her that she became exhausted. After a while he pulled out of her and with her lying on his chest, they both fell fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 lime

Chapter 6

Bunny never asked Hiei for an explanation of their first night together. Two weeks had gone by and since that first night, they were mating like rabbits. Every time they were alone together Hiei would lift Bunny on top of him and begin to pound away. They marked almost every public spot of the house. He screwed her in the library, in the pool, in the Jacuzzi, in the bathroom, in the hallway, in the weight room, on the kitchen counter, on top of the washing machine and everywhere in between. They barely spoke anymore, all they did was mate. But as Hiei was still exploring his new passion, Bunny was becoming tired of it.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were in the living room playing video games and hanging out with Bunny. "Hey Bunns, do ya wanna play me next round?" After yawning, Bunny answered, "I'm sorry Yusuke, I'm actually really worn out. I think I'm gonna go to bed." "What? Bunny it's only 4pm! Hey wait, have you been doing secret mission stuff for Koenma?" Bunny got up to leave and said, "No, Kuwabara. I'm just honestly worn out and I can't really explain it." "Well ok then, have a nice nap."

Bunny collapsed on her bed and realized she was too tired to sleep. Then she felt someone in her room. It was Hiei. He did not speak but by the look in his eye she knew what he wanted. "Oh Hiei, please not now. We have been going at it non-stop. I can barley move, my body is so worn out." Hiei did not listen to her. He was on top of her within less than a second and he already had her out of her shorts and under where. "Hiei, no! I don't want to!" He still did not respond. He pushed her legs apart and she was so weak she could not resist. He forced himself on her and she could not stop him. As he had his way with her she cried and begged him to stop but nothing she said got through to him. She saw in eyes that he was uncontrollable. He had changed since their first night together and at first she had liked it but now it scared her. It was as if it wasn't Hiei but, like it was his inner demon. One thing she knew for sure was that this was not the Hiei she knew and loved. Hiei had more morals than this. When he was done with her, he ripped himself out of her body and as she cried out in pain he got dressed and left her room. She curled into a ball under her sheets and cried herself to sleep.

Bunny woke up to the sound of someone coming into her room. She quivered in fear that it was Hiei again but thankfully it was not. It was Kurama. He set something down on her bed and said, "Bunny, Yusuke told me you were not feeling so well so I brought you up some dinner. When Bunny turned over to see his face he was shocked! Her eyes were puffy and red, her make-up had smeared down her cheeks and she had burses in the shape of hand prints that ran down her arms. "Bunny! What happened to you?" asked Kurama as he moved her dinner aside to pull her into his arms. She began to cry again and he gently rocked her back and forth in an effort to calm her down. "Shh sweetie everything is fine now. I'm here I won't let anything happen to you." After a few moments of calming her down Bunny finally said something. "Kurama . . . would you mind . . . just . . . staying with me tonight? . . . Please?" Kurama had never seen Bunny so shaken up before so he gladly did her this favor. He positioned her on his lap and said, "Only if you eat something." She smiled and nodded her head, yes, as he began to feed her the soup he made. That night Bunny fell asleep in Kurama's arms and she liked the way it felt.

In the morning Kurama stayed in Bunny's room as she got a shower and got dressed. He caught a glimpse of her bruised body when she first got up out of bed. Seeing the dark markings on her thighs and arms, he realized what had happened and he became so angry that his energy spiked and when Bunny got out of her Bathroom she saw that Kurama was surrounded in his red energy and he was fuming with anger. For a split second she thought she saw Yoko but when Kurama felt her presence he calmed down and said, "So tell me. Are you hungry? I'm thinking pancakes for breakfast." She smiled and nodded her head, yes.

Bunny covered her burses by wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeve sweater. Kurama made breakfast for the house and everyone ate. Everyone beside's Hiei. When Bunny asked where he was, Kuwabara said, "oh yeah I saw the shrimp leave in a huff about something last night. He seemed really pissed off about something and I haven't seen him since. But oh man did you guys feel that energy this morning? It totally woke me up, I bet that was him." Kurama did not say a word all morning and after breakfast was over Bunny followed Kurama to the library. "Bunny, I don't mind but, why are you following me?" "I'm sorry I just don't want to be alone right now. And I sure as hell do not want to run into Hiei right now." Kurama looked away from Bunny and asked, "Bunny, tell me the truth. Did Hiei do this to you?" Kurama's energy spiked again as he asked his question and Bunny could see Yoko trying to break through. She turned away from him and shook her head, no. Then Kurama's voice was no longer his and Yoko was standing behind Bunny. "I don't understand why your defending him. If he hurt you then he is clearly not the same guy you fell in love with." She did not respond. Yoko grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to turn around. "Bunny! You can't lie to me because you're scared denial just proves my point. I'm going to massacre him!-" Yoko was inturupted by Bunny placing her hands over his and shouting, "No! You can't!" "Why not?" "Because he just needs time to ajust to his body, Yoko! And he did not hurt me, I am fine!" "Well you were not fine last night! I do not understand why you are with him! I would never hurt you, Bunny! I would treat you like the goddess you are!" Yoko caressed Bunny's face with his hands and then bent down to gently kiss her sweet lips. He pulled her into a hug and said, "Why can't you be with me?" She nuzzled her head into the crevasse at his neck and said, "I wish I could. I love you almost as much as I love him but that's not enough. I'm an easy target and I know that. Love is my weakness and between you and Hiei and Kurama, I can not choose. Besides I don't want you to fight with yourself over me. I love you and Kurama equally and to chose between you would mean I would lose someone and I don't want that to happen. I think Hiei is the answer to that problem." "No he is not. If you want me then have me. I am Kurama! The only reason I keep up the human look is to satisfy others. I am not weak anymore and I no longer need Suichi Minamoto. If you want me then choose me! I beg you to!" Bunny placed her hands on his face and said, "Please don't be sad, Yoko. Please just go away now. I won't bother you anymore." "You do not bother me. Just know that Kurama and I are one and I see and hear and feel everything he dose."


End file.
